


Atalanta

by BlackDog_66



Series: Epiales [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, possible angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDog_66/pseuds/BlackDog_66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahead of him was a murderer, trying to flee and he was slowly but definitely gaining on the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atalanta

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Atalanta his the greek goddess of hunting and of speed.
> 
> This is the start of a drabble collection and will grow as time passes. I will hopefully keep it more or less in order, but I can't make any promises yet.

* * *

 

 

His shoes slapped against the asphalt as James ran, the flat soles slipping on the wet street as he took a corner too fast and too close. He barely managed to catch himself on a streetlamp, staying upright and pushing onwards, even as his heart raced and his lungs burned.

People on the pavement ahead of him sprung to the side, while those who weren’t fast enough were roughly pushed aside, a quick sorry thrown over his shoulder as the only concession. But he couldn’t slow down; couldn’t worry about the passer bys he shoved aside, because ahead of him was a murderer, trying to flee and he was slowly but definitely gaining on the man. Longer legs and determination pushing him faster along the rain slippery road.

Icy drops stung his face as more rain fell, steadily soaking through his shoulders and tripping off his nose and ears, running underneath the collar of his shirt. But all that was just a minor annoyance, something that could be ignored for the moment.

With his next step he came off the pavement and onto a side street, his left foot sinking inch deep into accumulated water in a gully, sloshing over his shoe and soaking his sock. On the other side his quarry also stumbled on the kerb, his arms wind milling as he tried to keep his balance.

In just a few short seconds, James knew, he would have caught the other man.

A bright light blinded him out of the corner of his eyes and he turned his head involuntarily toward it. And in the next second everything was dark.

 

The End


End file.
